


Safe, Sane, and...?

by NyakoChan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Heavy Petting, Light BDSM, M/M, Safeword Fail, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyakoChan/pseuds/NyakoChan
Summary: Victor's forgetfulness interferes when it's least convenient. Again.





	

Yuuri gasped and titled his head back into the couch cushions, giving Victor more access to the spot under his jaw that made him curl his toes and roll his hips. Victor took the opportunity to do just that, teeth scraping the skin, tongue pressing at his pulse point. The movie they had put on was long forgotten as Victor pinned his fiancé’s wrists above his head. 

“Ahh, Victor…” Yuuri sighed, arching his back and pressing himself into Victor’s chest. His shirt was riding up and he wanted it off. His Russian lover purred in the back of his throat and Yuuri could feel his smirk pressed against his neck. 

Victor pulled away; holding his body above Yuuri’s to prevent him from getting any friction. His crystal blue eyes half lidded and nearly eclipsed by blown out pupils as he looked at Yuuri adoringly, though a predatory spark flickered if he watched carefully. He stared down at his prey, unmoving except for his eyes roving down the lines and curves of Yuuri’s body. 

“Please, Victor,” Yuuri whined, hips futilely trying to reach where Victor held his so terribly far away. “Don’t make me wait.” The younger man bit his bottom lip and furrowed his brow while trying to make his eyes seem big and needy. He usually got what he wanted with the right look. 

True to his prediction, Victor paused and grunted contemplatively. He always wanted to draw out the chase and tease his target a little more, but Yuuri was just so captivating. He couldn’t resist. His hold on Yuuri’s wrists loosened and he pulled the younger figure skater up with him as he stood. Yuuri wobbled a little as he orientated his feet on the ground before Victor pulled him along to their bedroom.

Yuuri pulled his shirt over his head as soon as they had the door closed behind them while he could hear Victor rummaging through their closet for their toys. “Surprise me,” he instructed his coach, palming the front of his pants impatiently. Yuuri had just popped the button on his pants before he turned to see what his fiancé had grabbed. 

His eager lover had grabbed a handful of rope that they had been too exhausted to untangle and put back neatly last time. Victor tugged at a few of the easy knots before he handed it to Yuuri to handle while he scavenged for more toys. Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled, fingers making quick work of the mess. Ideally he would be tied up and begging for more already, but he had it done as quickly as he could manage. 

Just as he was winding it up to make it easier to hold he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, settling on his chest. He felt warm breath and the ridge of Victor’s nose press against the nape of his neck. 

“Ready when you are,” Victor mouthed against his skin, making Yuuri shiver in delight. He turned in his lover’s arms to press a kiss to his mouth.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m ready. Do you remember the safe word?” 

Victor paused. His eyes stared back at Yuuri blankly before they darted to the side. 

Yuuri sighed. They had never needed to use it, but they had always made sure to have one just in case.

“I’ll give you three tries.”

Three was generous this time.

Curse the Russian figure skater’s poor memory. This happened a lot more than it should and it was never really a surprise when it occurred. 

Victor stared at the ceiling and fidgeted a little. His eyes searched for an answer along the walls of the bedroom and finally settled on Yuuri’s tilted head.

“Is it…” he paused, weighing his answer carefully. “Quad flip?” His eyes searched Yuuri’s for approval and he returned his gaze to the ceiling when he found none.

“Two guesses.” 

Yuuri couldn’t help the little smile pulling the corner of his lips upward.

“B-Barcelona?” Victor tried again, voice trailing off uncertainly. 

“That’s not it,” Yuuri’s voice teased playfully, giving Victor a kiss along his jawline. “You have one more try.” 

Victor said nothing for a long moment, just staring at Yuuri’s raised brow and letting his thumb run little circles over his bare shoulder. 

“Well?”

“Is it… The Blond Takao…?” he finally sighed, defeat in his voice as he dropped his head to Yuuri’s shoulder. 

Yuuri scoffed and tried not to laugh too hard. 

“Isn’t that the idol my sister likes? No, that’s not it either. It was Teamwork, Victor,” Yuuri sighed, patting the Russian’s broad back consolingly. “Barcelona was last time’s safe word but we changed it because you couldn’t remember it. Try to remember Teamwork for next time,” he chastised gently. Except Yuuri doubted he would. 

He moved away from Victor slowly, letting the weight of his head fall off his shoulder. Yuuri tugged at the ends of Victor’s shirt and coaxed him into pulling it off. Victor looked at him with a small pout and Yuuri returned it with a gentle smile. Yuuri grasped Victor’s shoulders firmly and pushed him backwards towards the edge of their bed. Victor’s legs hit the back of it and Yuuri pushed him down onto the mattress. 

His fiancé looked at him from where he lay, his breath hitching as he met Yuuri’s eyes. “Now, as punishment for forgetting the safe word yet again I’m going to be the one tying you up. And then I’m going to ride you until you have to use the safe word so I know you remember it this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Late night discussions with my friend about safe words. 
> 
> Happy new year


End file.
